


Waiting Way Too Long (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Daryl Dixon, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick trouve Daryl après que l’archer ait dû tuer son frère tourné en walker.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 7





	Waiting Way Too Long (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Waiting Way Too Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440649) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Ce n’est pas bien, merde. Toute sa misérable vie il a fait la mauvaise chose et la seule fois où il essaie de s’améliorer, essaie d’aider Rick à faire quelque chose qu’il savait que le shérif n’était pas capable et voilà ce qui arrive. Putain de Merle. Putain d’idiot de Merle. Je sens des larmes arriver et putain je déteste les larmes. Mais c’est mon frère… c’était. Et maintenant il est parti. Il n’y a pas de retour possible vers un monde où ma seule famille est en vie.

Il était tellement plein de préjugés, c’était un péquenaud, un junkie, un connard. Mais c’était le mien, mon frère, ma famille, mon premier ami. C’était lui qui était venu me sauver la vie quand la fin a commencé. La télé ne fonctionnait plus – les factures n’avaient pas été payées – et je n’avais rien entendu sur les morts-vivants. Il est arrivé d’un coup, préparant un sac pour moi alors qu’il criait des absurdités sur des gens se mangeant les uns les autres. Au début, j’ai cru qu’il était aussi perché que les nuages, parlant de trucs fous. Bah, c’était des trucs fous, mais quand on est monté dans le camion, j’ai vu que c’était vrai. Les voisins criaient alors que d’autres « personnes » étaient en train de mâcher les bras ou les oreilles ou piochaient dans les entrailles. C’était comme un film d’horreur. Et Merle s’est ramené comme John Wayne pour sauver la journée. Il n’était pas toujours là pour moi… mais les fois où il l’était, j’en serais toujours reconnaissant.

Je suis assis, regardant à son, mort deux fois, corps sans vie, la sensation de larmes séchées sur mes joues. Comment est-ce que je peux continuer sans lui ? Il a peut-être été plus un connard qu’un bon frère mais merde c’était le _mien_ et j’ai pas beaucoup de choses qui m’appartiennent. Jamais eu.

Je retourne à son corps et regarde dans ses poches, prenant un canif. J’ouvre la lame et presse son empreinte digitale sanglante dessus et je la referme pour la conserver. Je cherche mon pantalon pour une cigarette et en trouve une, l’allumant alors que je me rassied entouré par les corps morts.

"Alors ça y est ?" Je demande à Merle. Je suis pas fou. Je sais qu’il peut pas m’entendre mais… mais, j’ai juste...

"T’es juste mort et ça y est. Tu me laisses _encore_ Merle, espèce de connard."

Je secoue ma tête et laisse échapper la fumée. "Toujours tu me laisses."

"Tu sais qui ne m’a pas laissé ? Rick Grimes. Il a été juste envers moi et il est à mes côtés dans tout ce truc. On est une équipe. Une _famille_."

Je me lève et tourne en rond. "T’as probablement sauvé sa vie. T’as fais ça pour lui… ou pour moi ?" Je ne suis pas fou au point de penser que Merle ne savait pas que j’étais gay et la façon dont je suivais Rick partout était dure à manquer.

"Cette prison ? Ces gens ? C’est où je dois être. Je pense que tu commençais à le voir."

Au fond, Merle voulait vraiment ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Il avait juste une terrible façon de le montrer parfois.

J’aspire la fin de ma cigarette, la jette au sol et l’écrase alors que de fines spirales de fumée s’échappent de mon nez et danse dans l’air devant moi. J’ai besoin de trouver plus de cigarettes. Je suis surpris par le son d’un véhicule arrivant et avant que je ne puisse me cacher, je reconnais un de ceux que l’on utilise à la prison. Il s’arrête et Rick en sort, marchant vers moi avec de l’inquiétude écrite sur tout son visage. Il s’arrête et regarde vers Merle et il étouffe un sanglot. Puis il vient à moi et me prend dans une embrassade à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas, me faisant presque tomber.

"Oh, Daryl. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé," il murmure alors que le câlin se prolonge. Je sais qu’il doit se finir vite avant que ma réaction ne devienne évidente dans mon pantalon. Personne ne peut me consoler comme Rick, et je veux ça, mais nos corps se touchant comme cela envoie un peu trop de sang au sud. Je m’éloigne même si ce n’est pas réellement ce que je veux faire et je frotte mes yeux au cas où il reste des preuves de mes larmes.

"On peut le ramener à la prison. L’enterrer," offre Rick. Je hoche la tête parce que je suis trop submergé par des émotions et de la gratitude pour faire quoi que ce soit d’autre. Rick à toujours l’air de savoir ce dont j’ai besoin. Parfois il sait même quand je ne sais pas.

Quand on a déposé Merle dans la remorque du camion c’était sans un mot. Rick et moi ont a pas besoin de mots depuis la carrière. On parle avec nos yeux et des hochements de tête et notre intuition. Alors que Rick ferme l’arrière du camion, je sens les larmes revenir. A la perte de Merle, à ce que Merle n’a jamais pu réellement être, au ton affectueux dans les mots de Rick. Il m’enlace à nouveau, fort contre lui pour que je puisse sentir son odeur – le travail et la saleté. Il frotte ses mains sur mon dos et je sanglote dans son épaule.

"Il n’y a pas de mots pour que ça aille mieux," murmure-t-il avant qu’il ne m’embrasse sur le front. "J’aimerais qu’il y en est et que je les ai parce que je ferais tout pour enlever ta douleur. Te voir souffrir me fais mal."

Et je sais ce qu’il veut dire. Je me souviens de la façon dont mon estomac s’est tordu quand Rick a perdu Lori. Rick pleurant m’a détruit, ça fait brûler mes yeux et ma peau me faisait mal. J’étais triste à propos de Lori, je l’étais. Mais ce qui m’a vraiment mis à genoux c’était la douleur que j’avais pour Rick.

Je le sens m’embrasser sur la tempe et je lève un peu ma tête. J’ai besoin de quelque chose de bien pour battre cette peine. Quelque chose de doux et d’honnête et de pur. Il m’embrasse encore sur le haut de ma joue juste le long de la ligne de mes larmes.

"Rick," je murmure sans le regarder. Comment puis-je le regarder ? Si j’ai tord et qu’il n’y a aucune chance pour le goûter et l’aimer, je serais encore plus blesser que je ne le suis déjà. Mais une de ses mains passe derrière mon cou et le masse. Est-ce qu’il ferait cela pour Glenn ? Hershel ? Tyreese ? Je ne peux pas l’imaginer et je réalise que c’est à moi, seulement pour moi. Il soulève mon menton avec ses doigts et regarde dans mes yeux humides.

"Oui ?"

"Je… je…" Je ne peux pas le quitter des yeux, pas avec ses yeux tranquilles, bleu tropical, si grand et accueillant. Et puis il se penche et m’embrasse. Sur la bouche. Avec sa bouche. Ses yeux restent fermés alors qu’il attend ma réponse et je le sens se tendre par peur alors vite je l’embrasse en retour, laissant mes lèvres s’écarter pour lui, me laissant m’ouvrir pour qu’il prenne tout ce qu’il y a en moi. Nos bouches mordillent et mordent, nos langues glissent dans une douce exploration et nos mains errent sur nos corps, glissant sur les muscles et s’enfonçant des les cheveux.

Quand on se sépare pour respirer, je suis haletant et étourdi. "Je voulais ça," dit-il. "J’espère que je ne prends pas avantage."

Je fais de mon mieux pour sourire alors que je secoue la tête.

"Je le voulais depuis qu’Andrea t’a tiré dessus et que j’ai cru que tu étais mort," confesse-t-il.

"Je te veux depuis qu’on a cherché Merle dans Atlanta," dis-je.

"Apparemment, on a tout les deux attendu trop longtemps. La vie est trop fragile pour attendre," dit-il alors qu’il m’attrape à nouveau et m’embrasse avec plus de ferveur qu’avant. "Rentrons à la prison," dit-il entre deux baisers. "Voir quoi d’autres on a attendu trop longtemps."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
